


"Windowsill" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [37]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: Spoilers through season two. Thanks to the ever patientabsolutedestinyfor his beta help, and tof1renzeandjarrow272for initial reactions and loveliness.  What else?  Um, I adore Sam Winchester.  Y'know, cause you probably couldn't tell.





	"Windowsill" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through season two. Thanks to the ever patient [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[absolutedestiny](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for his beta help, and to [](http://f1renze.livejournal.com/profile)[f1renze](http://f1renze.livejournal.com/) and [](http://jarrow272.livejournal.com/profile)[jarrow272](http://jarrow272.livejournal.com/) for initial reactions and loveliness. What else? Um, I adore Sam Winchester. Y'know, cause you probably couldn't tell.

  
**Song:** "Windowsill" by the Arcade Fire  
**Source:** Supernatural

 _There is no escaping this house_.

 **Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/windowsill_xvid.zip) [4:01, 41mbs, xvid codec]  
**OR watch here:**   


 

 **Notes:** Spoilers through season two. Thanks to the ever patient [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for his beta help, and to [](http://f1renze.livejournal.com/profile)[**f1renze**](http://f1renze.livejournal.com/) and [](http://jarrow272.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jarrow272.livejournal.com/)**jarrow272** for initial reactions and loveliness. What else? Um, I adore Sam Winchester. Y'know, cause you probably couldn't tell.  
  
Comments and feedback are loved, appreciated, and possibly framed!

  
Don't wanna hear the noises on TV,  
Don't want the salesmen coming after me,  
Don't wanna live in my father's house no more.

Don't want it faster, I don't want it free,  
Don't wanna show you what they done to me,  
Don't wanna live in my father's house no more.

Don't wanna choose black or blue,  
Don't wanna see what they done to you  
Don't wanna live in my father's house no more.

Because the tide is high,  
And it's rising still,  
And I don't wanna see it at my windowsill.

Don't wanna give 'em my name and address,  
Don't wanna see what happens next,  
Don't wanna live in my father's house no more.

Don't wanna live with my father's debt,  
You can't forgive what you can't forget,  
Don't wanna live in my father's house no more.

Because the tide is high,  
And it's rising still,  
And I don't wanna see it at my windowsill.

Don't wanna see it at my windowsill.  
Don't wanna see it at my windowsill.  
Don't wanna see it at my windowsill.

MTV, what have you done to me?  
Save my soul, set me free!  
Set me free! What have you done to me?  
I can't breathe! I can't see!  
World War III, when are you coming for me?  
Been kicking up sparks, we set the flames free,  
The windows are locked now, so what'll it be?  
A house on fire, or a rising sea?

Why is the night so still?  
Why did I take the pill?  
Because I don't wanna see it at my windowsill!

Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!  
Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!  
Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!

Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!  
(Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!)  
Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!  
(Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!)  
Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!  
(Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!)

Don't wanna see it at my windowsill  
(Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!)  
Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!  
(Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!)  
Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!  
(Don't wanna see it at my windowsill!)  



End file.
